Heel of Achilles
by IceFire306
Summary: Didyme didn't even notice a warm tear rolling down her face, until Aro wiped it away with his thumb. "I know you're scared, but I promise you that I will always protect you. No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm breathing" he said smiling that brilliant smile of his. Didyme threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as if it was the last time she would see him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**A/N: Okay so I know there are probably hundreds of stories like this, but I just can't get over the urge of writing this. I've decided to do a medieval theme because I always imagined Aro as, well ….a king. Anyway this is my first Twilight story and it's about Didyme and Aro's history, so don't be too harsh on me.**

Didyme's feet barely touched the ground when her hand maidens pulled her out of bed and guided her toward a tub filled with water.

"Big day today, my lady. You must be perfect," Nimueh said, she wasn't much older than Didyme but was much more skinnier and had a hard time speaking the English tongue, she was short and frankly very pretty with large dark eyes and luminous black hair.

The water smelled of roses and some other sweet sent she couldn't quite put her tongue on.

"Must be perfect," Nimueh reminded her, as Didyme's three hand maidens stripped her of her night gown and helped her into the luke warm water.

After that they left her alone so that she could enjoy her bath in peace. When she finished, they returned and helped her into her robe. They steered her back to her room and pushed her in front of a full length mirror with a beautiful gold carved frame. The door swung open and Septa Marianne strode in her back as straight as an arrow, her bony face and sharp eyes looked as strict as always. Dydime couldn't remember the last time she saw her lip-less mouth in the form of a smile.

She was followed by Alator, the royal advisor. A large man with board shouldered, dark blue eyes and only a fringe of black hair on his head. He scratched his closely-cropped beard across his large jaw whenever he was in the presence of Didyme.

"Why isn't she dressed yet? " Marianne asked sternly and the hand maidens glanced at each other.

"It's my fault, they struggled to wake me up," Didyme explained not wanting for anyone to get in trouble but the royal adviser raised his hand.

"No, I told them to wait for my gift," He said with a wide grin.

"A gift?" Both Didyme and Marianne asked confused, Alator snapped his fingers and a skinny boy strode in with gold satin in his hands. The servant clumsily fell over his own feet but luckily Alator caught the boy by his shirt and pulled him up to his feet.

"You fool! Be careful or you will ruin that dress" He hissed, gently taking the dress from his hands. "And trust me this dress cost more than you or any other peasant will make in your life time," he added, carefully walking over to Didyme and presented the dress to her.

The gold satin dress glimmered in the sunlight, from what Didyme could see it had short laced sleeves over a linen chemise.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, sir." Didyme said, gently stroking the soft fabric with her fingers. She could only hope it would look as beautiful on her as it did in Alator's hands.

The maidens took the dress and Septa Marianne shooed everyone out of the room except for Didyme and the hand maidens. After they helped Didyme into the dress she examined it again. It was truly a beautiful dress and added some well needed curves to her figure. The dress fitted her like it was made for her and her alone. The soft satin brushed gently against her ankles when she turned around to see the dress from all point of views. Even a few of the hand maidens stopped and admired her beauty.

"Perfect! Don't slouch or your ruin the dress," Septa Marianne said, pulling Didyme straight by the shoulders.

"And if you behave properly you even catch the eye of Lord Althalos," said Marianne, taking Didyme's hand and leading her over to a chair, gentle to pushed her down. She took her place behind Didyme and started running her fingers through Didyme's soft black curls.

"I don't think I want to catch his attention," Didyme said, chewing on her bottom lip knowing that Marianne would object to this statement. The old woman hesitated before continuing brushing her fingers through Didyme's hair.

"Don't be insane, Lord Althalos is wealthy and will take good care of you." She said and Didyme dug her nails into the armrest of the chair.

Lord Althalos was old, much older than her, he was wealthy that much was true but she highly doubted he would take good care of her because his previous wives have died before their time. Besides Didyme has only just bloomed into a young woman, in reality she was still as green as summer grass.

"But Aaron would take good care of me, I don't need to be married," Didyme said smiling at the thought of her almost identical brother. Marianne pulled her hair harder and Didyme shrieked.

"I wouldn't trust Aaron as much as you do, he's power thirsty and would throw you to the wolfs if he has to," she said her voice serious.

Didyme could never understand why Marianne disliked Aro so much. Aro would never hurt her... would he?

Didyme shook her head hoping for the thought to disappear. No, she was certain of it! Aro would never do anything to hurt her. When Marianne was done with her hair she took a final look in the mirror. Her long black curls where in a knot at the back of her head with a tail wrapped in black cord, a single braid is studded with white pearls and a long loose lock looped over the braid.

"Do you know what would fit well with that dress?" Nimueh asked when Marianne left Didyme's quarters. Didyme turned her attention to the maiden and raised her eyebrow in question.

"A smile, my lady," Nimueh said and placed her hand on Didyme's shoulder to show her support.

**Well that was the first chapter, You might have noticed some familiar descriptions, that's  
because I had some help from the Game of thrones books so in that case, I don't own Twilight or Game of thrones**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/N: In this chapter you might find some grammar mistakes and for that I am truly sorry. Usually I would send the story to my beta but since she's sick I didn't feel like bothering her.**

Didyme was alone in her room now, staring out of the window, witnessing her soon-to-be husband enter the castle gates, on his great white stallion with only a few guards and two banner men, waving Lord Althalos house sigil proudly in the air. Didyme sighed knowing that in a few moments she would have to put on her best smile and accept the proposal, but what if she didn't want to?. She even tried to convince her father not to marry her off to some stranger, but he father was no man use arguing with. It was already dusk when they arrived, which Didyme still didn't understand why she had to get up so early to prepare for his arrival.

Soon Didyme would be the lady regent of the vale and her eldest brother Arden would be king as soon as her father took his last breath and then Aaron will be the second heir to the throne. Didyme will be long forgotten by then, will she ever see her brothers again? Or will lord Althalos lock her up in a tower until se too has taken her last breath?

"Didyme", a familiar voice pulled her out of her train of thoughts, she looked over her shoulder and saw her brother standing in the doorway of her quarters. His long black hair framed his face, which carried a warm smile. A smile that Didyme could always trust, his green forest eyes, much like her own, had so many untold secrets that Didyme didn't know of.

"Why are you hiding in your room? Our guest want to meet you, sweet sister", he said, walking closer to her.'' Didyme haven't even notice a warm tear rolling down her face, until Aro wiped it away with his thumb.

"I know you're scared, but I promise you that I will always protect you. Althalos will never hurt you as long as I'm breathing" he said smiling that brilliant smile of his. Didyme threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as if it was the last time she would see him. Aro squeezed her tightly.

When they both pulled away, Aro grasped her and playfully span her into a circle, her dressed flattered around her ankles and she giggled like a little girl when Aro stopped. "You look Gorgeous" he said and offered his arm to her, she hooked her own arm into his and he escorted her down to the throne room where their guest have just arrived.

Didyme and Aro joined her father in the throne room, where two thrones where seated on top of a three stepped marble platform, one which her father was seated on, and the other one where her mother should have been seated on, if she was still alive. Didyme's father never really got over the death of his wife. It was a tragic day for everyone when the queen died giving birth to Didyme, well for everyone except Didyme she never really knew mother, but a part of her still mourned for her loss. Instead the throne was seated by her older brother Arden, He had a lean build and a long face, with sun kissed hair and grey eyes that border on black. He was the only child that resembled Didyme's father, Aro and Didyme had the exact same features as their diseased mother.

The rest of the room looks to be the same as the rest of the keep. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls, as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights.

Didyme spotted Marianne, who gestured for Didyme to walk straight and ser Alator who grinned at her. Her eyes fell on the man who she assumed was lord Althalos, A short man with handsome features, only threads of grey hair running throughout his dark hair, a pointed beard on his chin. His eyes where the strangest tough, Milky red eyes glared at her with every step she took, her gripped squeezed harder around Aro's arm and he lowered his mouth down to her ear.

"Lord Althalos has some sort of illness which turned his eyes red, don't stare to much he doesn't like that" Aro informed her, but she couldn't help but get lost in those strange eyes. When lord Althalos cleared his throat Didyme finally broke her gaze and looked down at her feet.

"Lord Althalos, I'm proud to introduce my daughter Didyme to you'', the kings voice broke the intense silence. Alator Gestured for Didyme to come to him, which she absently did, he guided her to Lord Althalos who didn't look to please with his next wife.

"I think a proper introduction is in order" Alator said still remaining next to Didyme, which she was grateful for because she didn't want to be left alone with this man, even if her father was a short distance from them.

"It's an honour to meet you my lady" Lord Althalos said taking Didyme's hand in his own ice cold ones, and kissing it politely. Didyme shivered when his cold lips met her warm flesh. Was this normal for someone to be as cold as snow falling from the winter sky? Maybe it came with the illness, Didyme thought but managed to return the smile.

"Well let us attend the feast to celebrate the occasion", She heard her father say, and she was relieved to be pulled away by Alator

...

An extreme number of dishes where served in the beautiful decorated reception hall. Didyme barely knew any of the guests who were seated at the tables laughing and chattering, like they were in a tavern. The tables where vastly outnumbered by a parade of roasts meats of all kinds, and more elaborate dishes. Even pottages such as frumenty with venison and a blancmange of chicken, and fish in spiced almond milk containing rice.

Didyme only had a small portion of all the dishes she could get her hands on, and even sat down to listen to a minstrels playing on his lute. It didn't take Didyme long to notice lord Althalos and Aro having an intense conversation, she wondered what it could possibly be about. After a while of absorbing the two, she saw Althalos and Aro leave the room. Didyme felt her stomach twist and knew Aro was up to no good. Didyme hurried through the crowd of people hoping to avoid anyone who wanted to talk to her.

She caught the shadows of her brother and betrothed just in time when she exited the reception hall, she followed their footsteps. Luckily the two didn't wonder of to far.

Didyme leaped behind a nearby statue when she heard the footsteps stop. For a second she thought that they might have discovered, that she followed them but, relaxed when she heard them speak "We shouldn't wonder of too far, my father will soon notice our absence ", She heard her brothers voice and a chuckle followed.

"You worry too much Aaron, is it because you don't trust me?" A voice said which could only belong to Althalos.

"And why should I? You haven't given me any reason to"

"Let's not dwell on this topic much longer. Have you made your decision yet?" There was a hesitation before Aro answered.

"I have still to decide"

"My offer won't stand for much longer Aaron. What I'm offering you is immortality…..power"

"Yes in return for my throne"

"You're throne! In case you have forgotten, the throne belongs to you brother, but I can help you-"

"shh…..! did you hear that?" Aro asked alarmed, and Didyme heart started beating wildly in her chest. Did they somehow hear her? Didyme covered her mouth with her hand, hoping to silence her rapid breathing. Didyme sprinted around the corner and back to the reception hall, when she heard footsteps approaching her hiding spot. She could only hope that they didn't catch a glimpse of her escaping.

**A/N: I always feel so awkward writing an author's note, but I just wanted to say that it might take me a while to post Chapter 3 because I have a lot of test this week. Thank you for ****reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my first reviewer, I appreciate it a lot and I won't let you down ****J R&R**

Didyme glanced over her shoulder, looking back at the reception doors. She was waiting for Aro to walk in at any moment, but he never did. She heard someone clear their throat and for a second she thought it might have been Althalos but to her relieve it was only Arden her eldest brother.

"You look frightened, Sister," he said with a confused frown. Didyme swallowed the lump in her throat and simply shook her head.

"It's just a little bit crowded in here," Didyme finally came up with an excuse. Her brother reached out his hand and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You need some fresh air, you look extremely pale." He said with a smile and Didyme returned a weak one.

"I need to talk to you about something," Didyme said chewing on her bottom lip, usually she would run to Aro if she had a problem but she was too afraid to confront him. Her brother frowned again but nodded when heard the seriousness in her voice.

"I will visit you in your quarters after the celebration, then we will talk" Arden said when they heard the king silence everyone.

The chatter faded away and the joyful music stopped, leaving the room completely soundless. Didyme haven't even notice that Althalos have returned, tough there was no sign of Aro. Althalos sat at the head table along with the king.

The king raised his chalice and spoke in a proud voice, "A few moons ago, Lord Althalos requested my daughter's hand in marriage, and i am proud to accept the proposal and welcome lord Althalos to our family!"

The crowd of guests cheered and seemed delighted by this, unlike Didyme who could already feel her eyes stinging with threatening tears. She quickly rubbed her eyes before someone could notice her disappointment. Althalos stood up, bravely patted the king on his back.

"Nothing would please me more than to wed your wonderful daughter," he said delighted and the people cheered again.

Didyme felt a shiver crawl down her spine when she saw Althalos red eyes land on her, a smirk formed on his lips and Didyme felt the unpleasant feeling of danger.

Despite of her fear she managed a convincing smile.

…

Didyme was glad to be back in her quarters; the only place she felt safe at the moment. Nimueh, her hand maiden, help her un braid her hair and combed it until it was smooth.

"You are awfully quiet, my lady." Nim said after a moment of silence. Didyme turned to face Nim.

"I've already told you that you can call me Didyme." She said and Nim smiled. Didyme didn't like the fact that someone a few years older than her was calling her m'lady.

"Didyme," Nim said her name as if testing it out.

"Do you think of Althalos as rather strange?" Didyme asked her hand maiden. Nim hesitated before answering.

"No m'lad- Didyme," Nim quickly said and added, "why do you ask?"

Didyme wanted to tell Nim everything she heard from Aro and Althalos' conversation but quickly decided against it. If she was to trust anyone it would be Arden.

Nim helped Didyme get dressed in her night gown and helped her into her silk covered bed. Didyme pulled the covers up to her chin when she heard someone knock of the door, as if to protect herself. She had the extreme fear that it would be Althalos or even Aro.

Nim opened the door and Didyme sat up straight when she saw Arden in the doorway.

"Have I woken you?" he said when he saw his sister in bed.

Didyme shook her head and Nim stepped away when Arden stepped inside. Didyme glanced over at Nim.

"Could you give us a moment?"She asked politely and she bowed her head and left the room. Arden sat down at the foot of the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"You wanted to talk? "He asked and Didyme nodded.

"I think Althalos is up to something," Didyme said and her Brother's expression remained unchanged. "I overheard Althalos and Aro talking about the throne and an offer," She quickly explained afraid of losing her brothers interest. She quickly added when she saw her brother wanted to interrupt."Althalos offered Aro immortality in return for the throne."

"There is no such thing as immortality, Sister." Arden said chuckling, he roughly messed up her hair. How she hated when he did that, he always treated her as child with a wild imagination. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair. "But-"she started but Arden cut her off.

"Is this about you not wanting to marry Althalos? Didyme you shouldn't tell lies hoping that your wedding will be called off." Her brother said, his tone serious now.

"Lies?" Didyme snapped with disbelieve that her brother would accuse her of such a thing.

Arden wanted to say something, perhaps a apologies but Didyme shook her head.

"Leave me now, I need to sleep," she said out of anger.

Arden reached out his hand to comfort her but she jerked back and turned her back to him, clearly showing she was angry with his statement.

She heard his footsteps leave the room and the door close behind him. She felt a tear run down her cheek but quickly wiped it away, she wasn't going to let the tear linger there much longer , there was no use crying over something so stupid.

Didyme had a restless night she tossed and turned uncomfortably, the conversation haunted her like a nightmare. Was her family in danger? No. Aro would never allow that! Perhaps she completely misunderstood the conversation. When she finally fell asleep a pair of ice cold hands grasped her arm and shook her gentle.

"Didyme!" the voice called in a panic. Didyme's eyes flattered opened and she gasped for air when she saw the face of Alator, his face was filled with panic.

The first thing that filled Didyme's thoughts was the fear that castle might be under attack but the news was much worse than that.

"Didyme, hurry! It's your father," he said pulling her out of bed and she felt her blood turn cold in her veins.

"My father?" she asked hoping that this was a dream, but the terrified look in Alator's eyes told her that this was reality.

"Come quickly," he said pulling her to the door.

Didyme had already prepared herself that her father was dead, maybe death finally came to steal him away from her just like it did with her mother. Didyme couldn't stop the tears anymore. She had already lost one parent she couldn't handle losing another one.

When she saw her father's quarters came into view she could feel her heart beating louder and louder. Arden walked restlessly in front of the door like a guarding dog. He stopped once he saw Didyme.

"What happened? "She asked and her brother took her small hands in his own big owns and said the words Didyme feared the most.

"The king was poisoned"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you ****RogoExpress, I really do appreciate you reviewing *hugs* you gave me a little boost of confidents to continue this story.**

Didyme had a hard time believing it was her father who lay in the king's bed, his hands neatly folded over his chest making him appear to be peacefully asleep but in truth he looked like a different man, much more fragile and older than he usually looked like.

Didyme was relieved to see his chest expanding now and then with every breath he took. His eyes where dull and empty when he looked at her as she entered the room, he stretched out his hand to Didyme and she leaped to him taking his hand in her own. He tried to say something but no words came out of his mouth only small gasps. Seeing her father like that felt like someone tearing her heart out of her chest.

"Don't leave me please, Father, please." She pleaded between gasps. Her father shook his head and tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth.

Even knowing she didn't understand what he tried to say she knew he would have wanted her to stay strong, so she wiped away her tears and turned around just as the door opened and Aro, followed by Althalos walked in. Before Didyme could stop herself she dropped her father's hand and pushed Althalos against the wall, pinning herself against him.

"How dare you show your face here after what you have done to my father? How dare you!" she growled, she could feel her anger building up in her.

"Didyme, stop this at once!" She heard Alator demand.

"Didyme, you have no right to accuse him," she heard Aro's voice behind her. She spun around and clenched her fist to avoid herself from clawing his eyes out.

"I don't see him denying it!" Didyme pointed out and Aro stepped forward, he placed his hands on her shoulder and talked in a calm voice.

"Didyme, Lord Althalos came here to pay his respect to our father. You are humiliating both him and Father," Aro said and Didyme grew angrier and angrier with every word he said. Althalos stepped forward and cleared his throat "It's alright, Aaron. I know Didyme is in a state of shock, honestly I would be too if I stood next to my father's death bed." He said his voice not showing a hint of sympathy.

Didyme ignored his statement and returned her attention back to her father who watched them the whole time. She knew for a fact Althalos was behind this, who else would want murder her father? Besides she overheard Althalos and Aro talking about the throne, if her father dies that means Arden will become king and she had no doubt that he wouldn't hold onto that title long because he too will meet the same fate that her father will soon meet... death.

After what felt like hours of sitting in silence. Rowan, the physician, joined them and gave her father an elixir that would help him sleep despite all his pain. He assured Didyme that her father might survive the night, her father once said the exact same words to her when she was younger, only that time it was for an injured bird.

…_..._

_ "Come in," Didyme answered to a knocking on her door. _

_ The door opened and a smile grew on her lips when she saw her father in the doorway. He seemed to be holding something fragile in his hands but Didyme could only see a slight movement. She carefully walked closer and peeked into her father's hands. A snow white bird laid on its back in her father's palms, with stiff legs in the air. The bird could easily mistake for dead except for its frightening black eyes blinking up, and its beak that opened and closed rapidly for air. She reached out to stroke the bird's snow white feathers, the birds eyes closed to show it's pleasure. That's when Didyme noticed a red liquid form like a perfect red pearl in the middle of its chest._

_ "What's wrong with it?" Didyme asked her father._

_ "I don't know, but I figured I might capture her before any cats do." Her father said with a small smile._

_ "Her? How do you know it's a female?" She asked with a frown _

_ "Well, she reminds me of you. She's so pure and peace full," her father said and handed the bird to Didyme, the bird looked much bigger in her small hands. _

_ "Then I will call her Beatrice, " Didyme said and her father expression grew sadder when he heard the name of his wife. _

_ "Just don't get to attached Didyme, she probably won't make it through the night, she won't eat anything." Her father warned her but Didyme shook her head. _

_ "I won't let her die, there's a reason you found her so that she could live," Didyme said with a smile that could melt her father's heart._

_ Didyme didn't even consider the option to take the bird to Rowan, since the old man was frightened to death of birds and would always scream like a little girl each time one got to close to him._

_ Marianne wasn't thrilled with the idea of a bird sharing Didyme's bed. She called the animal "filthy" and was concerned about the deadly diseases it might carry. But Didyme didn't care, the only fear she had was that she might roll over the bird in her sleep._

_ Didyme stayed up the whole night to look after the injured bird, she would feed her water drops from her fingers every now and then and she kept the bird close to her chest because somehow her heartbeat kept the bird calm._

_ The next morning Didyme was overwhelmed to see the bird blinking up at her, from thereon the bird only grew stronger and stronger until Didyme finally had to set it free. _

_ She couldn't help but burst into tears as she saw the beautiful dove fly off into the blue sky. Her father wiped away her tears and said the following words that she will never forget _

_ "A loss leaves a heartache no one can heal but love leaves a memory no one can steal."_

…

She could only hope that Rowan would heal her father like she healed that bird, and that her father would also make it through the night, then she was certain that he will grow stronger and stronger just like the bird did. When everyone left Didyme curled up next to father, just like when she was younger. She would usually sneak up to her father's bedroom when she had trouble sleeping and would crawl soundless into his bed and fall asleep.

Didyme was woken by a single ray of sunlight peeking through the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with balled fist and suddenly remembered about her father. She glanced over to where her father's body laid, somewhere through the night death must have come and collected his soul.

**A/N: Right after I wrote this chapter we actually did find an injured bird, but unlike the one in my chapter it passed away this morning R.I.P little guy :( Stay with me dear readers I promise there will be more action in future chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for taking forever to update, but to make up for it here's a very long chapter.**

Bread, broth and fish with a glass of wine did make a delicious meal. When Didyme scooped out the last bit of broth from her bowl she wanted to ask for more, but didn't want to present herself as being "piggy" or at least that's what Marianne called it. She believed that a lady should never eat more than what is presented to her.

She almost forgot that she wasn't seated alone at the table and when she looked up, she saw two shocked faces staring at her. Aro gestured for her to wipe her chin and she quickly did. She wondered how long that piece of bread was clinging to her chin, but she was still grateful that Aro pointed it out.

"My! You are quite hungry, Sister." He said, chuckling.

Didyme felt her cheeks warming, this was her first real meal after her father passed away. Even though it was a several days ago. Didyme managed to lose her appetite completely until now.

She glanced over at the empty chair where her father used to sit and quickly looked back at her empty bowl. Diners were very quiet the past days now that her father was gone.

"Oh, get the poor thing something to eat before she eats her bowl, she's starving." Althalos said and Didyme's head snapped up. A nearby servant bowed his head and went to fetch another bowl.

"Thank you, but I can speak for myself" Didyme said, raising her hand to stop the servant.

"Didyme," Aro warned in dead serious voice.

"I'm not hungry, besides we will have plenty to eat tonight at my brother's crowning feast." Didyme said, pushing the empty bowl away. She noticed that Althalos haven't touched his food. Just like the previous day and the day before that.

"You of all people should understand. I mean, you've practically been starving yourself this whole week for tonight's feast and you must be excited or are you just trying to lose a few extra fats?" Didyme said, feeling a smirk crawl onto her lips.

She noticed a warning glare from Aro but she ignored it. Althalos looked down at his own bowl then looked back up at Didyme.

"I have a small apatite," he said with half a smile.

"Oh," Didyme simply said when she noticed the death glare she received from Aro.

She was glad when Marianne fetched her to get ready for tonight. She needed to be on her best behaviour tonight. since Arden would be crowned as the new king of Nymeria.

The celebration will begin at midnight and will continue until sunrise. Therefore a new king will rise with a new day. But the celebration didn't stop there, after that there will be a seven day festival where villagers would form a circle around the castle and pray for the safety and well-being of the king and his family. This was only a small ritual of the festival. The other part involved dancing, singing and the presenting of gifts to the king.

To Didyme the celebration of a new king was only a painful reminder that her father was no longer with her. Her hand maidens helped her into a crimson floor-length dress that flared at her ankles with a gold belt at the waist and tight sleeves to the elbow that then widened to the wrist in a bell shape. When they were finally done with her, Didyme noticed the golden sky had already melted into the night sky with a thousand of studded stars stretching as far as the eye could see.

The throne room was decorated with the colour of Didyme's house. Gold and red banners proudly hung against the walls. A few peasant where already seated in the rows of wooden benches that were neatly lined on both sides of an aisle that led to the two golden thrones. Her brother soon joined them and a short speech was given by Alator and then he was finally crowned. The people stood up and clapped hands for what seemed like ages.

After all the speeches and gifts, everyone departed to the Reception Hall where a wonderful feast was waiting for them. Didyme saw this as her chance to get some fresh air.

When every single one of them left the room she made her way over to the two wooden doors that led to outside. Didyme pushed open the double wooden door and it led her to a gorgeous landscaped quarry garden and an arboretum with its collection of exotic plants and trees. She took a deep breath of some well needed fresh air. A cold breeze gently brushed against her skin as soon as she stepped outside. Crossing her arms over her chest provided her with a little bit of warmth, as the cold gentle wind burned her flesh. She was just about to turn around and return to the warmth of the throne room but froze in her steps when she heard a faint noise in the far distance. The noise slowly turned into voices in the distance.

Didyme rubbed away the goosebumps on her forearm and finally managed to get enough courage to follow the voices. She wasn't sure what she would find but she definitely wasn't expecting this. Didyme had wondered quite a long distance from the castle and felt a small voice inside her, nagging for her to return to the safety of the castle. She shook the voice away and continued walking.

The village was rather quite since most of the peasants went to the castle to witness the new king being crowned.

Didyme finally located the voices behind one of the castle towers, but she managed to keep a safe distance. A man was standing with his back turned to her, both his hands where wrapped around a woman's neck with chestnut curls, a heart shaped face and the exact same red eyes as Althalos. Didyme wanted to get away as quickly as possible and call for one of the guards to help the poor woman. But she froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Did they send you here?" The voice asked which Didyme could identify as Althalos's voice. In return of his question the woman bared her teeth at him.

"Did you really think you could run away from them? No one who defies them ever survives." She hissed in his face.

Althalos' grip tightened around the woman's neck and Didyme rubbed her eyes to be sure what she saw was real. Didyme saw a thin crack crawl up the woman's neck and stopped when it reached her cheekbone.

"Why have they sent you here?" He asked and the woman hesitated before she gave an answer.

"They know what you are planning, they know everything." The woman smirked at the end of the sentence.

"How is that possible?" Althalos asked more to himself than to the woman.

"You can never build an army strong enough to defeat the Romanians! You are a fool for even trying." The woman hissed, her voice dripping with poison.

With a fast movement of hand, Althalos ripped the woman's head right off of her neck. Didyme gasped at the gruesome scene playing out in front of her. Althalos head snapped in the direction of where Didyme was standing and she knew for a fact that he saw her.

She ran back to the castle. He couldn't catch her! If he did he will rip her head off just like that poor woman's. How is that even possible? The dress didn't make her escape any easier. She glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see no one was chasing her. She pulled her dress up to her knees and continued running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Once inside the castle she stopped to catch her breath. She almost jumped through the roof when a pair of ice cold hands grasped her arm and spun her around.

"You're quite the eavesdropper, aren't you?" Althalos said with a lazy expression. Didyme wondered how he got here so fast, she didn't hear or see him following her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Didyme quickly said, but she could see he wasn't buying it.

"Tsk tsk, what to do? What to do?" He asked to no one in particular. Didyme shook her arm loose from his death grip.

"If you're going to kill me, you should get it over with. Besides, I would rather be dead than be married to you." Didyme said stubbornly, but regretted her tone when the scene of Althalos ripping a woman's head right of her body replayed in her head.

If Althalos was going to kill her she would choose a much more gentle death.

"Kill you? No, dear Didyme, if I killed you Aaron would never give me my army." Althalos said folding his arms over his chest.

"Army?" Didyme asked, feeling a frown form on her forehead.

She remembered the woman, that he killed just a few moments ago, mention something about the army to defeat the Romanians. Althalos sighed and hesitated before answering.

"Well, I suppose you've heard it all. The Romanians want my head but unfortunately I still very much need it." He said and Didyme felt a shiver run down her spine.

If Althalos led the Romanians here, she was sure they would attack and kill anything that got in their way.

"What possible thing could you have done that the Romanians would want you dead?" Didyme asked and Althalos looked surprise by her question.

"You don't know what the Romanians are, do you?" He asked and Didyme shook her head.

It wasn't the complete truth. Didyme knew the myths that Romanians where a very old and very dangerous vampire coven, but that she never really believed those silly stories.

"Well, then I suppose that's a story for another day. I would suggest that this stays between us. You wouldn't want someone getting hurt, perhaps that loyal servant of yours. I heard you are quite close to her." He said with a smirk that made Didyme want to run away as far as possible.

Didyme nodded knowing that this wasn't an empty threat. She knew that he would kill Nim if she disobeys, but she wasn't going to leave it here! Oh no, she was determent to find out more.

**…..**

Didyme thought that Rowan would be able to tell her more about the Romanians. Since he has lived so many years he must know something, right? The old man ran his fingers through his snowy beard that reached his chest then finally shook his head.

"The Romanians, you say? I can hardly remember what I had for breakfast my dear, never mind some old stories about fairies." He said.

"Vampires," Didyme corrected and Rowan shrugged carelessly.

He turned his back to her and faced a bookshelf containing more books than you can imagine. Didyme then stared directly into his bald spotted head. She shifted her weight uncomfoterbaly as he pulled out an old leather covered book from its neighbours. He turned back to her and for a second he looked at her with a frown.

"Oh, I suppose you're still waiting for an answer?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Didyme simply nodded.

"The Romanians do seem to ring a bell in my head, but I'm afraid I just can't quite get the old 'brain' to think today." He said, digging his finger into his head.

The both of them turned to the door when they heard a knock at the door. Alator stood in the doorway with half a smile, he was abserving the two for quite a while now. He shook his head at the old man who looked down at his feet.

"Oh darn it! I forgot to put my pants on again!" He said and Didyme couldn't help but giggle at the old man standing there with his pale skinny legs.

"Perhaps you should return once I'm fully clothed, my dear." Rowan said and Didyme smiled politely and joined Alator outside.

"I think I might be scarred for life," Alator said after the door closed behind Didyme. Didyme smiled at the thought of the old forgetful man. "Walk with me," Alator added, and Didyme nodded following him down the corridors. she had no idea where they were walking to but she didn't mind.

"I wanted to talk to you about your wedding. We can't delay it any longer," Alator said and Didyme nodded soundlessly.

Her father's death and her brother's crowning was an excuse to procrastinate the wedding. But Alator was right, there was nothing left to delay the wedding with any longer.

"I know, just give me two weeks at least." She said with hope that she could have enough time to reveal Athales to the world. She wasn't planning on marrying a murdered anytime soon.

"Of course," Alator said with a smile.

After a while of silence Alator finally brought up the topic that Didyme was dying to talk about.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Rowan about the Romanians." Alator said, there was something his voice that could be mistaken for a warning.

"Yes, but he wasn't much help. He had no idea what they are… Do you?" Didyme asked and Alator hesitated before he answered her.

"A very strong and old vampire coven with bad motives," Alator's voice was serious now and his eyes were fixed in front of him, thus avoiding Didyme's eyes.

"Yes and?" Didyme pushed for more information.

"And I guess you could say they intended to rule the world, use humans as slaves and use their own kind as lap dogs." Alator explained and then he finally stopped and faced her. "But I can assure you they won't ever show their faces here without any reason."

Didyme frowned… Did he actually think these  
stories were real? Didyme searched for any hint of joke in those dark blue eyes of Alator but she soon realize he was being dead serious.

"Reason?" Didyme asked, her curiosity begging for more answers. Alator cracked a smile and continued to walk. Didyme followed him, staying close to his side.

"Would defying them count as a reason?" Didyme asked when Alator didn't answer her first question.

"I think that's one of the main reasons since they have a fear of being overthrown." Alator finally replied.

"And what does defying them mean exactly?" She asked, hoping for a useful answer.

"I guess it means when you disobey them or something." He explained and Didyme opened her mouth to ask something more but Alator raised a hand to stop her.

"Excuse me, Didyme, but I'm afraid this is where our paths separate. I need to accompany the king on his hunting trip," Alator said and bowed his head as a farewell then departed from Didyme.

The hunting trip was a common sport in the kingdom. Most of the peasants did it in order to get food, but wealthier people only hunted for the fun of it. Didyme could never see the pleasure in seeing an animal die a slow and painful death.

Her father once took her and her two brothers out for hunting. It was terrible and Didyme felt sorry for the poor boars being slaughtered. That wasn't the first time her father forced her into something she would rather avoid doing. Once he decided it would be a good idea to train her how to fight, in order to protect herself.

It's safe to say that she was terrible at it, she couldn't even lift the heavy sword from the ground and had an even harder time keeping her helmet on her head. Her father of course decided that her opponent should be Ser Sivino, the best night in the darn kingdom. Didyme was more on the ground then on her feet, all she could do is avoid his deadly sword skills. After a day of complete failure, her father realized that she was better at admiring pretty dresses and expensive jewellery than at fighting.

...

Four days have passed since her brothers, Alator and Althalos left for the hunting trip. They returned with wild boar, venison and other sort of wild game they caught. But one thing they did not return with was Aro.

"Missing?" Didyme asked her hands clutched on the tables edge for support. How could they lose her brother?

"I'm sorry, Sister but he must have wondered of somewhere while we were still asleep for when we awoke the next morning he was nowhere to be found." Arden explained placing a hand on Didyme's shoulder.

That was so unlike him, Aro would never wonder off! He was smarter than that. He would have known that leaving the group was a bad idea and dangerous.

"We've sent out a searching group. They will find him, but in confident Aro would find his own way back," Arden assured her.

It was true, her brother knew the way back home but what if he got injured or something? Didyme turned to face Althalos and saw his red eyes first. Arden stepped in front of her, breaking her intense stare with Althalos.

"I will go search for him myself if he doesn't return tomorrow," he said and pulled her into a comforting hug.

As she peeked over her brother's shoulder she caught a small smirk forming in the corner of Althalos lips.

**A/N: I kind of just combined two chapters because I really just want to get right down to the point so next up, Aro has a _strange_ craving for blood. **


	6. Chapter 6

The constant ringing of bells woke Didyme from her peaceful sleep. In awe she sat up and glanced around, it took her eyes a while to adjust to the dim light. The bells rang again and Didyme pushed herself out of bed and moved swiftly to the window.

Outside it was still dark. There was no sign of day light breaking its way through the luscious black sky anytime soon. Didyme noticed the villagers running around like headless chickens in the town square. They weren't running in a particular direction more like in circles, they were startled for some reason. Maybe a fire broke out somewhere near the village? Or perhaps the castle was under attack. Didyme considered the second option to be true because a group of knights marched around, some helping the villagers to a safe place and others searching for intruder.

Didyme pulled on her night cloak and hurried downstairs, maybe she could find out what was going on. When she left her quarters she ran into something hard and stumbled back but managed to keep her balance.

"Nim, what's going on?" Didyme asked when she saw Nim also recovering from the hard bump.

"I don't know, m'lady but your brother sent me to keep you in your room," Nim said rubbing her forehead. Well, it was not a fire, Didyme was certain of it now. If it was then her brother would have let her leave the castle instead of keeping her inside.

"Why? Are we under attack?" Didyme asked and Nim steered her back into her room.

"Your guess is as good as mine, m'lady but one thing I know is that your brother will have my head if you leave this room." Nim almost pleaded with Didyme. Like hell, he would never hurt Nim, he knew how much she meant to Didyme. She tried to push her way past Nim but the servant gently pushed her back.

"No m'lady, I can't let you leave," Nim said her voice trembling.

"Nim please, maybe this is about Aro, maybe they found him-"

"I highly doubt it, if they found Aro it would have been a celebration. Not this," Nim explained and she had a point. This was clearly not a way to welcome someone back. No, this was more like a viscous attack on the kingdom.

Didyme finally managed to slip through the small space between Nim and the wall, if this was war she would at least want to see her brother even if it was for the last time. The castle corridors where empty until she discovered that her brother along with Alator and a few guards in the throne room. Alator were the first one to notice her. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her lower back forcing her to walk away from the rest

"It's still too early for you to be out of bed-"He started but Didyme paused and refused to walk any further.

She turned around and saw Arden armed with armour and a steel sword in his hand ready for a fight, just like his guards, looking alarmed.

"Dammit, Nim! I told you keep her in her room," Arden hissed at Nim who chased Didyme all the way from her Quarters. Nim cheeks flushed a dark shade of red

"I'm sorry m'lord, but she-" Nim started but Arden turned his back to her and faced Didyme now.

"Alator, take her back to her quarters" Arden barked and Alator bowed his head to confirm his command.

"Come m'lady, your brother has everything under control." He said, holding the door open so that Didyme could walk through it but she stubbornly refused.

"What's going on? Tell me! I'm not a child anymore." Didyme demanded, raising her voice above normal. Alator glanced over at a stunned Arden then back at her. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and talked in a calm voice.

"I know sweet Didyme, you are no longer a little girl but trust me, this is something you wouldn't want to see." Alator said, caressing her check with his palm.

"Trust me," he repeated with a smile forming on his lips.

Didyme nodded, knowing that it was best for her to leave. Just as she turned around the double doors of the throne room burst open and a figure stood in the doorway. His clothes smeared with blood, his mouth dripping blood and his devil red eyes glancing around the room for his next victim.

"Aro," Didyme gasped, feeling her heart beating louder and louder. What happened to him? She was ready to sprint over to him, being overwhelmed to see him again, but also being afraid of whom all those blood stains belonged to.

Alator grasped her wrist and pulled her behind him, shielding her with his body. Aro wiped his mouth with his sleeve then straightened his clothes.

"Is this how you welcome me? By sending your knights to kill me." Aro's tone carried a hint of disappointment.

"Your no longer welcome here Aro, not after what you've done." Arden said, taking a step back when Aro closed the distance between them.

"Don't fear me, Brother-"

"You're not my brother, not anymore. Tomorrow you will join your friend at the stake," Arden said, readying is sword in his hands.

"Now Arden, you know a sword will not harm me not even one made of the finest steel." Aro pointed to the sword.

"Unfortunately, I found that out the hard way, your friend managed to break my sword in half when I tried to behead him." Arden said his sword still firm in his hands it didn't take Didyme long to figure out that Aro's friend was Althalos.

"But luckily I have a weapon build to destroy you." Arden said, raising his sword and pointed at Didyme's direction who was still hiding behind Alator.

Didyme was confused beyond compare, was he meaning her? No surely not her. She couldn't even kill a spider, never mind a human being. She was still trying to figure out what he meant when Alator, in front of her crouched over and fell on his knees. What the hell is going on? He cried out in pain and dug his nails into the wooden floors, Didyme reached out her hand to touch him seeing that he was in a lot of pain, she didn't know what else to do, she has never been in this situation before. Her fingertips barely touched his back when he hissed at her to step back. Alator continued shrieking and then the terrible sound of bones breaking followed. Didyme wanted to pull her hair out of her head, seeing him like this and not knowing what was happening. His spine arched upwards and his clothes started to torn as black fur sprouted from his skin. His hands reformed into claws and his jaw dislocated and formed a snout. His painful shriek turned into a howl that echoed through the room.

For a moment he was motionless and then he slowly rose again, three times taller than what he usually was and instead of a man stood a giant wolf on its hind legs with a few human features. Didyme stepped back and took a deep breath when her back met the ice cold wall. Didyme blinked rapidly to ensure that what she was seeing was true, and sadly it was.

Didyme wanted to run away at the sight of those yellow silted eyes staring into her soul, those eyes that once belonged to Alator, a man loyal to her family for years. A man that was like a second father to her. But she couldn't get her feet to move.

The giant human-like-wolf turned back to Arden waiting for a command. Aro also seemed to be as stunned as Didyme, he looked as if was arguing with himself whether to run or not he decided on the running away option, he hurtle out of the door when Alator snarled at him with his dagger like teeth. Didyme wanted to join Aro but she was too afraid to move.

"Bring him to me, but don't kill him… not yet," Arden said and Alator obeyed, dropping to al fours and chased Aro with speed similar to his.

Didyme haven't even noticed that she held her breath the whole time, after Alator was out of sight she finally exhaled a lung full of air. Not wanting to stick around to see the once-Alator-now-giant-wolf return. She sprinted out of the throne room and back to her quarters where she locked herself in her room. She sat down on the bed and stared at the door half expecting the giant wolf to burst through it at any second. How could this be real? This must be a dream or something but surely this couldn't be true.

…..

Didyme was crawled up in a bundle at the edge of the bed when she woke the next morning, the sunlight peeked through the windows and Didyme sat up, trying to recall what happened next. She must have fallen asleep whilst waiting for the beast that was once Alator to burst into her room and sink its razor sharp teeth into her flesh, but it never did.

Didyme jumped up when she heard footsteps approach her door, she grabbed the nearest object hoping it could be used, in this case her weapon was a pillow. The doors rattled and Didyme was thankful she locked the door the previous night. Clearly someone was trying to enter her room.

"Didyme, open the door." A familiar voice called but Didyme remained silent and her feet planted to the ground.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. We need to talk," the voice called again.

Didyme stepped closer and unlocked the door, hoping for some answers. The door opened and revealed Arden standing in the doorway. She quickly stepped back allowing Arden to step inside.

"What do you plan to do with that pillow. Smother me?" Arden asked, his eyes landing on the pillow firmly in Didyme's grip. Didyme tossed the pillow back on to the bed, realizing how ridicules she looked.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Didyme said and Arden nodded.

"Where do I start?" Arden asked, walking over to the bed and sat down on the bed and padded the spot next to him, in gesture for Didyme to sit down. She did, preparing herself for the truth.

"The first time I saw Althalos march into this castle I knew he was not human, I knew for a fact he was what you call a vampire... to make matters worse he was a fellow guard of the Romanians." He folded his hands neatly in one another, "The Romanians haven't visited our kingdom in years, mainly because they were afraid." He continued, ignoring Didyme's eyes.

"Afraid of what?" Didyme asked already knowing the answer. She remembered the fear in Aro's eyes when he saw Alator turn into a viscous beast.

"Werewolves or as some people call them 'Children of the moon'. Our aunt sisters welcomed them to our kingdom many years ago, they needed a place to stay and we needed our kingdoms to be protected from those blood sucking leeches. From there on vampires where too afraid to place a single foot into out kingdom, until a very foolish vampire named Althalos decided to test faith. When Aro went missing I knew he would return but without a heartbeat, so I had Althalos captured and today he will be burned at the stake along with Aro, that will sent a message out to the rest of the vampires thinking of visiting out kingdom soon." Arden explained and Didymes eyes grew.

"You can't kill Aro, he's-" Didyme started but Arden interrupted.

"A monster. He killed half the village when he returned last night." His eyes finally met Didyme's, his eyes filled with hatered.

"He wouldn't, I know him." Didyme sounded so assure of herself and Arden eyes grew angry as she defended her brother.

"Well enough to know that he invited a vampire to our kingdom, in hope that he will become immortal? Didyme the only reason for your marriage proposal was to keep the rest of us distracted so that Aro and Althalos could make plans to overthrow me and the Romanians, all they needed was a army…my army."

Didyme sat back thinking this over. How long has Arden knew about this? And why did he keep her in the dark for so many years about the werewolf hiding among the villagers, pretending to be human? Was she the only one who didn't know about this? There was still so much she wanted to know but even this bit of information was too much for her. She still had a hard time believing it all.

******A/N: Review! Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

Didyme pulled her cloak's hood over her head to protect herself from the cold wind. She glanced around the town square, looking at the frightened villagers gathering around to watch Althalos burn at the stakes. Two guards dragged Althalos to the centre of the wooden post, planted on a mountain of hay.

Althalos tried to pull himself loose from the guards' grip but he failed. The guards must be Children of the Moon since a human would never be able to hold a vampire down, only a Child of the Moon had the strength to do that. The guards forced him to his knees when they reached Arden.

"Any last words?" Arden asked with a raised eyebrow and Didyme flinched when Althalos hissed at them.

Arden took that as a response to his question and nodded at Alator who stood by his side, as usual. Alator stepped forward and placed both his hands on either side of Althalos face. Alator twisted his hands and a shrieking noise followed. Alator ripped his head from his neck, just like that other night when Althalos killed that woman.

"Burn it" Arden commanded and the guards dragged Althalos' headless body over to the bundle of hay and tossed it like sack onto the hay.

Another guard lowered his torch onto the hay, until it caught fire and crawled upwards until it met Althalos' body. Even though Didyme disliked the man, she still felt bad for him. Alator tossed Althalos head into the fire, and it finally reunited with the headless body. Didyme's heart sank, realizing that Aro will soon meet the same faith.

Two guards brought Aro closer, each one having a tight grip on his arms. He didn't fight them off like Althalos tried to, but Didyme could still see fear in those red eyes. When the guards forced him to his knees in front of Arden she couldn't stand her ground, she wasn't about to stand around and witness her brother being killed. She quickly jumped in front of Aro and Arden, blocking the two from each other.

"If you kill Aro, you might as well kill me. I will never forgive you if you dare hurt him" Didyme snapped and her brother seemed surprise.

Arden looking around at the group of villagers staring at them with big eyes. Some of them muttered among each other, clearly unhappy about her statement.

"Swear to me that you won't kill Aro" She demanded.

"We talked about this. Aro killed half of the villagers because he had no control over himself. What if he turns on us? What if he kills you in an outburst of blood thirst?" Arden asked then turned back to the sizzling fire dancing around in the wind. "Besides, Aro committed murder and there for he must be punished."

"Please, Arden. I can't lose someone so close to me again," Didyme pleaded, ignoring the other people's intense stare.

"He's our brother, he won't hurt us, and now that Althalos is gone he won't have someone filling his head with bad motives. Just give him a second chance," she pushed, hoping to break through Arden's walls. He turned back to face Didyme.

"Are you suggesting he goes unpunished?" Alator asked, scratching his beard.

"I'll take his punishment, just don't hurt him" Didyme said, looking over her shoulder and meeting Aro's eyes. Punishment meant three things, for showing disrespect to the king meant being sent to the stock, for something more severe like stealing, was punished by being tied to a post and being beaten with a lash on your bear back, the third was punishable by death, such as treason and murder. Even if she had to take a lash to the back, then she would if it meant that Aro would go unharmed. Alator placed a hand on Arden shoulder and spoke in a hushed voice.

"I don't think it would be wise to kill the second heir, m'lord" Arden's eyes met Didyme's and he nodded after a hesitation.

"See him to the dungeons, I still need to consider whether he deserves to live or not" Arden said and Didyme could feel a huge weight lifting off her shoulder.

Unlike Didyme, the peasants weren't so happy about this, mutters burst out among them. Some shouted "Kill the beast!" Another shouted "Let him die!" But luckily Arden ignored their comments. The two guards holding Aro down pulled him to his feet and guided him towards the awaiting horses.

"Thank you for saving Aro" Didyme thanked Alator walking in beside of her.

"I didn't safe him, you did. You always had a way of finding your brother's weak spots." Arden said with a sigh.

This was probably true since her brothers still saw her as the little girl she was many years ago. Alator held out an arm to gesture that Didyme should walk first. She carefully walked down the steps that led to the dungeon. Didyme almost slipped, thanks to the poor condition the cobblestone stairs was in but luckily Alator grabbed her arm before she lost her balance. The dim light provided by the few torches didn't help her find the next step but after a few seconds of struggling, her feet finally found the end of the stairs.

Didyme felt a wave of nausea hit her when the smell of death and suffering teased her nose. She covered her nose with one hand and kept the other hand on the cobblestone walls for support. She jerked her hand away when she felt something soft underneath her finger nails.

Green moss was growing from each crevice and Didyme realized what she just touched, she rubbed her hand clean on her gown.

"This places needs some serious attending." She said with disgust.

"It's the place that gets the least attention in this castle. Besides it's supposed to be an unpleasant place to be in, it is the dungeon after all." Alator explained leading her over to a big iron gate that separated the entrance of the dungeon with the cells where the criminals where kept.

Two giant statues stood at each side of the gate, the statues where two giant wolves, each one holding chain in one paw, the chain were linked to a bowl of fire. Didyme eyes flickered up to the wolves' neck when a light of blue caught her attention. Hanging around the statue's neck was a silver necklace with a sapphire stone as a pendant.

Her attention turned back to Alator whose hand was outstretched with exact same necklace lying in his palm. The sapphire stone was much bigger up close and was as round as the moon with a few engravings of strange motifs. Alator pressed the pendant in the exact replica of the Sapphire stone size and motifs except it was empty and only the outlines of the pendant. The pendant fitted perfectly and the gate made a clicking notice like when it was being unlocked, then it swung open. It took Didyme a moment to figure out that the pendant was actually a key to unlock the gate.

"If you want me to go inside with you then I will," Alator said when they reached Aro's cell.

"Aro won't hurt me, thank you for offering tough." She answered with a weak smile.

Alator opened the gate of the cell the same way he did to open the other gate. Didyme stepped inside and heard the gate close behind her. She was surprised to see that Aro had already had another visitor.

"Arden?" She asked confused and her brother turned around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm her brother, she has the right to visit me," Aro hissed at Arden.

"Not on her own." Arden said, narrowing his eyes as if to warn Didyme.

Didyme didn't seem too threatened by this so she ignored his gaze and hurtled over to Aro where she embraced him with a hug. His cold skin made her shiver but she didn't mind because at least her brother was still alive… or sort of alive.

"You are very brave, my Sister. It took a lot of courage to stand up to a king like that." Aro said, cupping her cheeks with his hands and tilting her head up so that she could look into his eyes. But those weren't his eyes anymore and this made her feel uncomfortable.

"You would have done the same for me." She said with a knowing smile despite her uneasy feeling. The cold atmosphere and the small space only added to her discomfort but she shook it off and glanced back at Arden who was close enough to protect her if anything happened. Didyme shook her head, knowing that this feeling was only messing with her mind. Aro wouldn't hurt her. So why was she having this strange feelings?

"I think it's time to leave," Arden said as if he knew what Didyme was feeling. Didyme pulled away from Aro and nodded at Arden, agreeing with his suggestion.

"We will continue our conversation later." Arden said with something strange in his eyes, he was talking to Aro this time and Aro nodded.

"I can hardly contain my excitement." Aro said with a smirk.

The gate opened and Didyme walked out first and Arden followed her. Didyme was already safely outside but Arden unfortunately was still in the cell. Didyme turned around just in time to see Aro launch an attack on Arden from behind. A scream escaped her lips as Aro pinned Arden to the wall and strangling him. Arden gaped for air and tried to fight Aro off, but Arden's strength was nothing compared to Aro's vampire strength. Didyme launched herself at Aro but he was one step ahead of her and swung one arm loose from his deadly grip around Arden's throat and hit Didyme with such a force that send her staggering back and hitting her head on the hard wall.

Feeling as if all the life was sucked out of her she slid down the wall into a sitting position and watching the scene play out in front of her with a blurry vision. Alator stormed into the cell and pulled Aro away from Arden who collapsed on the ground motionless. Was he dead? Didyme wondered, feeling her heart beating as fast as hummingbird's wings. The last thing Didyme remember seeing before slipping into unconciseness was crimson red liquid, oozing like lava on the floor from Arden's body.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked when Didyme's eyes flickered open.

Nim stood at the foot of her bed wearing a worried expression on her face. Didyme glanced around and saw she was in her own room. She had a hard time recalling what happened and if what glimpses she did remember was real or just a dream.

A scream made Didyme jump into a sitting position. This was not wise because the fast movement shot an extreme pain through her head. Nim leaped closer and gently pushed her back down into a laying position.

"Rowen said you should lie down for a while" She said, pulling the covers over Didyme's shoulders.

"What happened?" Didyme asked and flinched when another horrid scream filled echoed through the castle.

Was she imagining this? Maybe her head was damaged and now she was imagining these painful screams.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Nim said as if she did not hear the scream.

"Where's Arden?" Didyme asked, panicking when she realized what happened was real and not just a dream. The last time she saw Arden was when blood was oozing from his unconscious body.

"Rowen is with him-" she was cut off with another painful scream.

"Is that him?" Didyme asked, forcing herself back into a sitting position.

Another pain shot through her head but she didn't care, she was to scared of what the answer would be. If that screams did belong to Arden then that meant that he was in a lot of pain. Yet it could belong to Aro . Maybe Aro was being punished for attacking Arden. Nim pushed Didyme back down and pulled the covers back up.

"He'll be fine, m'lady." She said, avoiding Didyme's gaze.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to die?" Didyme asked, her eyes blurring with tears.

"Are you hungry, m'lady? If you are then I'll go down to the kitchen and ask them to prepare you something to eat." Nim asked with a weak smile.

Didyme heart sank at the fact that Nim ignored her question. So did that mean yes? Was Arden going to die? The last thing on Didyme's mind was food but her stomach told her elsewise. Her stomach growled at the mention of food and Didyme couldn't help but surrender to its command.

"I would appreciate that," Didyme said, trying to give her politest smile.

Once Nim left the room Didyme went back into a sitting position and pushed herself out of bed. She knew why Rowan wanted her stay down in a laying position, because the whole room spun and painful stabs shot through her head rapidly.

She pushed open the door and followed the screaming noises which led her to Arden's quarter. She wanted to turn around and go back to bed when she heard her brother's screams  
increase and get louder but she needed to know if he was going to recover.

"That's not wise." A voice said just as Didyme pushed the door open. The door was halfway open when Didyme turned around to face the person to whom the voice belonged to.

Alator looked almost unrecognized with his uncombed hair and scruffy look. Alator moved closer and pulled the door back close, blocking Didyme's view of the room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Alator asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Arden?" She finally asked, sick of everyone avoiding the question.

"I will tell you all about it once you go back to bed." Alator said, gesturing down the hall.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what's going on." Didyme said, raising her voice. Alator needed to know she was being dead serious.

Alator hesitated before he nodded in defeat, knowing that Didyme wasn't going to listen to him, she never listened to anyone.

"Arden is going to be alright. You should know that once Arden is fully recovered, there might be some changes." Alator said and Didyme felt a frown form on her forehead.

"And Aro?" She asked, remembering that Aro was the one responsible for all of their injuries.

"He escaped." Alator said, bowing his head ashamed.

"How could he escape a whole pack of werewolves?" Didyme asked furious. Didyme remember seeing Alator transform in a giant wolf strong and fast enough to hunt down any vampire. Didyme also remember Alator being able to rip Althalos head right off of his body even in human form.

"I knew if we caught him, the others would rip him to pieces right on the spot." Alator said with a sigh. "I helped him escape" He added and Didyme couldn't believe her ears.

"But he almost killed Arden." Didyme said with a frown, she wasn't sure whether to be relieved that Aro was alive or to be angry that he still was.

Didyme loved her brother but after what he did to Arden she felt like he betrayed her.

"Your father was like a brother to me.I watched you kids grow up and learned to love you like you where my own. If I let Aro die that would be like watching one of my own children die" Arden said, his expression turning in something she never saw before. "I promised your father I would protect you."

Didyme knew he was telling her the truth. Alator was always loyal to her father and was always around since the first time Didyme could remember.

"You said there was going to be changes once Arden recovers. What kind of changes?" Didyme asked and Alator looked up at her with hesitation.

Didyme was afraid of what she might hear but she needed to know if once all this was over that everything would go back to normal, but Alator's answer denied that fact.

"Arden was bitten by Aro, which means-" Alator started to explain but Didyme cut him off.

"I know what it means," she said with disbelieve.

It means Arden will be the same monster as Aro. It means the villagers and guards won't be happy about a vampire ruling their kingdom. It means the guards won't obey a vampire but kill it instead. Kill her king brother.

"When the time comes, then I'll help him escape to somewhere safe and far away from here," Alator said and Didyme simple nodded, knowing that Alator won't let any harm come to her or her brothers.

"You don't have to sit with me throughout the whole night." Didyme said, impatiently at the old woman with the bony face and strict eyes. Septa Marianne sat next to Didyme's bed with a book firmly placed in her hands.

"Yes I do, Rowan advised you to stay in bed and not to sneak around the castle." She said with a scowl.

"I already told you, I had to see Arden." Didyme protested but Marianne silenced her with one of her death glares.

Nim was hysteric when she returned from the kitchen and to find Didyme's bed empty. Since Nim could never keep Didyme to listen to her Marianne decided to take over, knowing that Didyme would listen to her. Didyme sighed and laid her head back into the pillow.

The days went by slowly since all Didyme could do was sleep and lay down. The screams of Arden went on and on for about three days now and Didyme couldn't handle the thought of her brother being in so much pain that he would scream non-stop.

Didyme covered her head with the pillow hoping for the screams to fade away. The screams eventually faded away but now Marianne snoring was making it hard for Didyme to fall asleep. Didyme finally managed to fall asleep after what felt like hours of lying awake, waiting for all the sounds to silence.

Her sleep was disturbed by sound of footsteps. Sitting up in alarm she glanced over at the empty chair where Marianne used to sit during the day and the night. There was defiantly someone else in the room with her but she had a hard time seeing anything as the room was completely dark and the dim light provided by the moon casted ghostly shadows in each corner of the room.

"Marianne?" Didyme asked confused, wondering why she would be wandering around at this time of the night.

No one replied but an attack followed. Someone was pinning her to the bed and she could not fight the heavy body off. A scream escaped her lips as the unknown attacker grip grew tighter around her wrist.

"All of my sibling will reunite" The voice said and Didyme's eyes grew wider.

"Aro?" She asked but instead her question was answered by razor sharp teeth sinking into the soft flesh of her neck.

A sharp scream escaped Didyme's lips which summoned Alator, the door swung open and Alator stormed in followed by a bewildered looking Nim. Nim leaped over to Didyme who was writhing with pains. A heavy body was no longer pinning her down but now an indescribable burning pain was running through her veins. Alator's glanced around looking for the person guilty of the attack but found no evidence of the person. His eyes landed on the open window that was guilty of allowing the person to escape.


End file.
